


The Best Game of Charades Literally Ever

by anywhozits



Series: Post Canonverse / Activist Anna [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Aunt Elsa (Disney), Canon Compliant, Charades, Comedy? Am I funny??, F/M, Frohana (Disney), Ice Bros - Freeform, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anywhozits/pseuds/anywhozits
Summary: Kristoff and Anna are way too nervecited for their family game night after finding out they’re going to have a baby. Because, truly, there’s no better way to tell Elsa and Olaf than by playing a little charades...
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Post Canonverse / Activist Anna [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754791
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	The Best Game of Charades Literally Ever

**Author's Note:**

> posted this awhile ago on tumblr - first frozen fanfic I ever wrote yay thanks for reading :) 
> 
> I wrote a kind of sequel to this that i'm gonna post separately so look out for that too

Anna felt like she was about to jump out of her skin. Jittery. Nervous. Excited. Nervexcited. _Nervecited_. Something like that. That combo word was truly the only one she could make up that could properly describe exactly how she felt.

She’d had a bit of an inkling for a few weeks now, but nothing certain. She still felt vastly unprepared, lacking knowledge of anything remotely scientific about how this was supposed to work, but regardless … now she felt certain. She _knew_. This was really happening – so soon after she and Kristoff had gotten married. Honestly _exactly_ the way she wanted it. Another check mark on not being alone anymore.

The _second_ she had allowed herself to finally admit it she knew she wanted to tell Elsa. Even though they didn’t live within the same walls anymore, their bond was still one of such great tenacity that Anna couldn’t imagine waiting the recommended _three more months_ to tell her. Even if things went south … Elsa would be there.

But no. Anna wouldn’t consider that. She was too happy and nothing could ruin this moment of epic nervecited-ness.

All Anna had to do was send a little letter over Gale mail requesting the presence of only Elsa and Olaf at Friday game night that week. She loved both Honeymaren and Ryder but felt that maybe she actually should wait a bit longer to tell them, per doctor’s orders. This probably had set off some alarm bells in Elsa’s mind, but Anna didn’t know of another way to do it and honestly this beautiful charades idea was just too juicy to not use. Nervecited. Oh _so_ nervecited.

Anna’s eyes flicked to the clock quickly and she bit her lip, foot tap tap tapping in a frenzy. Elsa was three minutes late.

Anna wanted to scream it out loud for everybody to hear. She couldn’t wait any longer. Instead of screaming, though, she let out a frustrated groan. “Elsa, where _are_ you?!” She dramatically flopped onto the sofa, sighing again and staring with laser focus at the clock, counting the seconds and tapping her feet together to the beat.

Just in time for Kristoff to saunter into the parlor, knowing exactly what a state he was about to find his wife in. “Anna, baby—"

Anna shot up on the couch and sat with her legs zipped together, absent mindedly rubbing her stomach. “Anna baby?! Anna _and_ baby you mean or just Anna, baby like pet name baby? Or both? Sorry … I didn’t mean to cut you off …” She got up from the couch and grabbed Kristoff’s hands. “I’m just so _excited_ and then you said _baby_ and wow we’re having a _baby_ , Kristoff!”

He pulled her into his arms in a tight embrace, Anna virtually disappearing in Kristoff’s large, burly frame. He kissed her forehead tenderly. “I’m really excited, too, Anna.”

“Nervecited?” Anna felt better about her word creation. Smirking.

Kristoff chuckled. “Nervecited for tonight. Excited for the future.” That made Anna’s smirk turn to a beam.

“So did you mean Anna baby or Anna and baby or something more like—”

“Anna, baby. Pet name baby. But Anna _and baby_ is definitely much cuter. So I probably should’ve claimed it.”

Anna laughed a bit and snuggled her head into Kristoff’s strong chest. “I love you.”

He hugged her tighter. If that were even possible. “I love you too, Anna and baby.”

Anna stood up on her tip toes and brought her lips up to Kristoff’s. He responded passionately, parting her lips with his tongue and deepening the kiss. Anna’s arms floated up to Kristoff’s head and she pulled their lips in closer, harder, encircling his tongue with her own. Kristoff’s hands habitually drifted lower and lower until they rested on her rump and he gave both cheeks a playful squeeze. She giggled into his kiss, pushing her pelvis closer up to his pelvis, feeling his excitement growing. Feeling her very own excitement pulsating down below.

A cough. From somewhere in the distance. And then: “Uhhh...”

Kristoff and Anna jumped to attention, taking several paces away from each other, both wiping their lips, Anna smoothing her dress down. They were both nervously laughing. Anna tried to get some words out. “Oh, Elsa we—you’re—wow here you are.”

Kristoff thought he needed to try speaking as well. “We were just—uh—”

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Elsa said, completely deadpan.

“No, no. That’s perfectly all right. We were still … um—” Kristoff cleared his throat. Elsa had caught them probably dozens of times but without fail the most recent always _felt_ like it was the most awkward. Gulp. “Getting organized.”

Anna took a deep breath, brushing off all of the discomfort. She was married now, after all. _Much_ less embarrassing by default. Plus, now that Elsa was here… _showtime_. “Elsa! _So_ happy to see you!” Anna pranced up to her sister and gave her an enthusiastic embrace. “I’m gonna go wrangle up a snowman and a reindeer… well, not _wrangle,_ but uh—you know what I mean! Be back soon.” She gave a small wave to her husband and sister before dashing off, skipping eagerly in anticipation.

Kristoff let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “Sorry about—”

Elsa spoke at the same time. “How are—" They both laughed, wishing in that moment they had Anna’s ability to bounce back from any slightly uncomfortable situation. “You don’t need to apologize, Kristoff.”

“Agh, well…” Now he was starting to feel this same nervecited sentiment creeping into himself. He worried about saying _anything_ for fear of spoiling it right then and there. And he knew how much Anna wanted to be the one to tell Elsa.

“How are you enjoying being the Prince Consort?” More than two months with this title and Kristoff still hadn’t gotten used to it. His coronation had been August, a couple weeks after his and Anna’s royal wedding, but Kristoff found he generally avoided the subject of this title that he felt he didn’t deserve.

“Uh—it’s good. I haven’t done much so far, but I did start attending some meetings over the last week...not that anybody takes me seriously—but I _think_ —maybe—they’re starting to?” Whisper around Europe was that the Queen of Arendelle had settled for a commoner. And not just any commoner—an ice harvester at that. Someone who would know nothing of diplomacy despite his yearlong stint in international ice affairs. “Anna is doing great, though. She does all the work. Perfectly, too.”

“I know how Anna’s doing,” Elsa said matter-of-factly. “I was curious about you. I’m glad they’re starting to take you seriously, Kristoff. You deserve that kind of respect.”

Kristoff blushed. “Thanks.”

“Do you think you want to take more of an active role in the future?”

“No, no. Definitely not. I’m happy to watch Anna shine.”

“Might come in handy if you’re still hoping for that big family?”

Before he knew what was happening, Kristoff let out a huge surprised, “Ha!” as he bit his lip, suddenly concerned with how much he could give away out of sheer shock. Somehow, he reigned it in. “Uh—yeah. That’s sort of what I was thinking actually… I mean—we definitely do still want…you know—lots of babies. At some point. I don’t know. Doesn’t need to be _soon._ It’ll happen when it happens. Which could be… next _month_ or next _year_ or even—”

Truly _just in time_ to rescue Kristoff from utter secret-keeping doom, Anna, Olaf, and Sven came bounding into the parlor. His nervous habit of rambling was getting out of hand, but at least he and Anna had that in common.

“Here we all are! We’re all here! It’s _charades_ time— can you believe it? Another Friday night with the family!” Anna was squealing this in an octave much higher than her normally high voice.

“Hi, Elsa! I missed you!” Olaf snuggled up close to Elsa.

“It’s only been a week…”

“But a BIG week. Right, Kristoff?” Anna just about winked.

“Right,” Kristoff said. Oh dear were they making this obvious. Paired with the fact Ryder and Honeymaren weren’t invited… Elsa probably already knew. Sven winked at both Kristoff and Anna before taking his place by the timer. Kristoff had shared the news with him the _second_ the doctor confirmed their suspicions, reacting with pure elation.

Exactly how she hoped Elsa and Olaf would react tonight… still so nervecited!

Anna couldn’t wait any longer. “Okay everyone, sit sit sit sit sit.” She ushered the three of them to do just that and they followed her orders, after all – she was the Queen.

Right as Anna slumped down on the couch she jumped back up again. “I’ll go first!”

Anna and Kristoff had originally discussed that Anna would _not_ go first but instead go last, since her announcement would almost certainly stop the game. But when Anna set her mind to something … and tonight that something was telling her sister the announcement she was so incredibly beyond excited to share, she was _not_ going to wait even _a second_ longer.

“We’re gonna do this round together, all right? No teams. Winner takes all.” She made a show of picking out the piece of paper, reading what it said. Book. Throwing it to the ground. “Okay… everyone ready?”

Elsa and Kristoff both nodded while Olaf raised his twig arm in the air in a sing-songy, “Yes!”

“Sven, flip the timer!” Anna exclaimed enthusiastically. Here we go. HERE WE GO!

Anna smiled widely. Beamed, really, and giggled. She took both her hands and pointed at her belly with her index fingers.

Olaf went first. “Buttons?”

Anna shook her head.

“ _Belly button?_ ” No. “Dress?”

Anna shook her head more forcefully and kept pointing to her belly. Kristoff had a matching smile on his face but said nothing.

Elsa, next. “Oh! Corset?” No.

Olaf started rattling off answers. “You… ate too much? Your stomach hurts? Oh—just stomach maybe? Indigestion? You’re _hungry_? You’re in a _food coma_!” Anna kept shaking her head vigorously. No, no, no.

“You’re going to throw up?” Elsa added.

Anna smirked, and half nodded half shook her head. Kind of? Or was it more confusing to go down this path?

Nobody was getting it. Anna didn’t know what else to do.

Clearly, they should’ve practiced more. Kristoff always got it on the third try. Hungry? Stomach? Ohmygodyouandyouramazinghusbandkristoffarehavingababy.

“Kristoff you’re not guessing!” Olaf added, confused.

“Oh—uh—right. Guessing. Charades. Right,” Kristoff gulped, knowing he could very well spoil everything. They hadn’t practiced this either. “Uh—stomach?”

“I already guessed that, Kristoff. Keep up,” Olaf said, scowling.

“S… sick?”

Anna couldn’t help but laugh and concurrently shook her head. Kristoff was an awful actor. Truly horrid.

Olaf grimaced. “Okay, Kristoff. Never mind. You can stop guessing now.” Kristoff’s cheeks turned slightly rosy but then he caught a glimpse at Sven grunting and somehow subtly bouncing in panic as he eyed the timer.

“Anna! You’re running out of time!”

Panic set in. She knew she couldn’t try to give this same clue for another round. That would be more confusing than it already was.

So she switched gears. Leaving rehearsed territory. Taking a different charades direction.

Anna pantomimed rocking a baby, pressing her forearms together and moving them side to side.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. “Uh… swing? Holding something … holding a basket?”

Anna shook her head again.

“Holding Olaf!” Olaf exclaimed, very excited about the prospect of this being the answer. “Like that one time I flurried!”

“ _Carrying_ something?”

Anna’s eyes lit up. She brought her right arm out and started gesturing for them to keep guessing. They were on the right track. Ish. The closest track they had been on during this game at least.

“Carrying … ice? Carrying … _chocolate_? Carrying …”

“Olaf!” He was still too excited about this.

Now she sighed. They were not as close as she had hoped. So, she switched gears again, pivoting in her boots to show them her profile, taking her right arm and tracing a big belly on top of her own. A hint of what was to come. And then she pointed to herself. Back to the belly tracing. Then back to herself.

“You… ate too much? Did I already guess that?” Olaf was lost.

But Elsa wasn’t. The penny dropped suddenly, and she had to clap her left hand over her mouth in ecstatic shock. “Anna… are you… ?”

Anna’s squeal was almost deafening. “Yes!” She brought her arms in close, pumping them up and down and up and down before doing the same thing with her whole body. “Yes, yes, yes!” Anna’s eyes were welling up with joyful tears, but she didn’t care enough to wipe them away.

Elsa sprang from the couch and ran over to her sister, grabbing her hands and pulling her in for a hug. “Anna, I’m so happy for you.” Elsa pulled away from the hug and walked over to Kristoff, giving him a tender embrace as well. “And you, too, Kristoff. Congratulations.” She turned back to Anna. “How have you been feeling? How long have you known?”

Anna opened her mouth to answer but Olaf jumped on top of the couch to make himself known.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. _What_ was the answer?”

Anna smiled at him, softly. Clueless in a cute way. “The answer is… I’m going to have a baby... Kristoff and I are having a baby, Olaf.”

“WHAT?! A BABY?! You and Kristoff… I’m an UNCLE?!”

Tears welled in Anna’s eyes again. She could only nod, unable to speak without crying out.

“Where’s the baby?!” Olaf started toddling around the parlor, looking everywhere he thought maybe a baby could be hiding. Under the couch. “Is the baby _here_?” Behind the door. “Are you _here_ , baby?” He dramatically pulled the curtains. “Ah-hah! I know you’re hiding back here!” His face fell when he only saw windows on the other side.

Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa were all in stitches. “Olaf…the baby’s in here.” Anna put her hands on her stomach.

“Hiding under your dress?”

Anna tried to gather herself enough in between giggles to answer him properly. “The baby’s _inside_ of me right now. It’s really tiny. Just started growing … but for the next few months my stomach is gonna get bigger and bigger because the baby will get bigger, and then it’ll be born once it’s big enough and _then_ maybe it’ll be hiding behind the curtains.”

“You don’t have a big belly at all, Anna.”

“No, not yet. The baby is really, really small right now. The doctor told me not to tell anybody until I can feel it moving, which won’t be for a few more months, but I just _couldn’t wait_ to tell you!”

Understanding lit up on Elsa’s face. “ _That’s_ why Honeymaren and Ryder weren’t invited.”

“You caught us,” Kristoff said. Anna grabbed Kristoff’s arm and leaned in closer to him, resting her head on his chest. Kristoff readjusted to put his arm around her, pulling her in to kiss her forehead.

Olaf still felt he had some unresolved question. “But… how did it get _in there_? Did you eat something special?”

Kristoff dropped his arm and quickly became utterly stiff. Anna’s cheeks flushed red and Elsa laughed. She definitely knew this was coming.

“Agh—that’s… that’s a question. Yup. That’s a … _question_.” Kristoff was floundering.

“Uh-huh! That’s why I asked it!”

Kristoff realized his mistake in speaking right away. He tried to deflect. “Elsa? Anna? Anything to add?”

“Nope. All you, husband.”

“El…Elsa?”

“Sorry, Kristoff.”

Olaf stared at the three of them wide eyed in anticipation. He knew this answer had to be a good one if it took them this long to figure out who was going to explain it.

“Well… when Anna and I got married… and _not before that._ No, no, no. Definitely not before that,” Kristoff kept making some cringy nervous laughter sound that made everything that much more uncomfortable. But he knew Olaf had a big mouth and wanted to make sure he didn’t go blabbing to everyone around town about this. "Definitely not in sleds and closets and Elsa’s old study and—"

Elsa grimaced. “ _My former study_?! When I _used_ it?!”

“and forests and pantries—" _Why_ did he always rattle off way too much information when he got nervous?

“ _Slow_ down there, honey,” Anna said, cheeks red as roses.

“Yes…right—uh—well, _once we got married,_ we took… we really loved. Uh—what I mean to say is—when we are alone…sometimes—agh,” Kristoff kept looking at Anna and Elsa, hoping that they would rescue him, but they both shook their heads at his futile attempt. He groaned. Loudly. “Yes. Anna ate this special… pie? That… the trolls baked. For us. To have a baby. Uh-huh. You’re right, Olaf. She ate something special.”

Anna and Elsa were both hiding behind their hands, trying their best to suppress the laughter that threatened to escape. Sven brought his foot to his eyes in disgrace.

“Oh! Neat! Wow. I can’t wait to one day eat this pie and have little baby Olafs running around.” Olaf jumped in the air, happy to finally have some answers to help him with his carefully cultivated newfound wisdom. “Elsa, you can ask your questions now.”

Finally. Elsa had been waiting for this for far too long. “When did you find out?”

“I haven’t been uh – unwell since … September?” Anna never loved having to refer to her monthly gift as being _unwell_ but sometimes she felt the need to come off as prim and proper in front of her sister. Some kind of residual need to impress Elsa, even though Elsa was impressed with her sister almost 100% of the time.

“August,” Kristoff said. Remembering an unfortunately messy tryst in the kitchen in the middle of the night that they spent far too long cleaning up, giggling like delirious school children the whole time.

Anna remembered this too and blushed. “August,” she repeated in a much cheerier tone, a bit of a wink directed at her husband. Elsa let out a surprised laugh. “I only let myself think it for real this week though. A few days ago, really,” Anna smiled at her husband. They had had a great last couple of days. “The doctor said the baby will probably come in May.”

“Whoooaaaaa. That’s so long from now,” Olaf said.

“How have you been feeling?”

“Mostly okay… I guess a little bit tired. Kristoff has been handling my morning meetings,” Anna said before adding in a whisper, “He didn’t wake me up until noon today.”

“Keeping up with your queenly duties while with child must be pretty difficult,” Elsa said, thankful to not have to deal with leading a kingdom anymore.

“Not if I get to sleep until noon every day!”

“It helps me, too, since uh—she’s been pretty—uh—moody... even more so if she has an early morning,” Kristoff explained.

Anna’s voice got lower, louder, angrier. “Oh, _come on_ , who asked _you_?!” The second those words came out of her mouth she clapped her hand over her mouth started laughing. The others all joined in, always appreciating Anna’s ability to laugh at herself at any time. “He’s right!”

“And … have you been able to eat? I didn’t really want to bring this up earlier, but you look quite thin.” Elsa had noticed for the last couple weeks that Anna’s collarbones were protruding a bit more than they usually did.

Anna sighed. “Not really. Well, I can _eat_ I guess but it won’t really … _stay in there_? If you know what I mean. I’d say I haven’t been able to eat much for … two weeks now?”

Kristoff nodded. He had started keeping a journal to get all of these things straight ahead of fatherhood.

“Actually, the only thing I’ve been able to keep down is … chocolate.” Anna’s eyes lit up as she sang that word. Chocolate. The most perfect of all the foods. “And on that note… honey?” Anna held out her right hand to her husband.

“Got you, baby.” He pulled out some carefully wrapped truffles from his vest pocket. Elsa and Olaf looked at each other and then back at Kristoff. Not something they expected. He shrugged. “I keep these truffles in my pockets at all times.”

“My hero,” Anna said, swooning, popping truffle after truffle into her mouth.

“Do you have any extra for me there, Kristoff?” Elsa smiled. “They smell delicious.”

Kristoff chuckled as he somehow produced even more truffles and dropped them into Elsa’s hands. “I swear you two should enter a chocolate eating contest or something.”

“Well you know we’d win.” Kristoff could only guess that was what his wife said as her mouth was overflowing and spilling of chocolate.

“Did you make these yourself?” Elsa’s words were also barely comprehensible.

Kristoff nodded. “Gotta make sure Anna has her chocolate fix _at least_ eight times a day.”

She giggled. “He really knows how to please me,” Anna said before realizing the slightly different implications her words could take on. “Ah—uh—not in _that_ way. I mean, obviously in that way… because you know, the baby and all. I mean not—not actually _obviously_ because I ate that cake thingie from the trolls. And that’s why…”

“ _Slow_ down there, honey,” Kristoff said, smirking and snaking his arm around her waist. “And it was a pie, remember?”

“Yes—yes. Of course! The _pie_ thingie. From the trolls!”

Despite Anna trying way too hard to remedy this situation for the sake of Olaf’s preserved innocence, Olaf paid no mind. Honestly, he probably paid very little attention to that last bit of conversation generally. His questions were more interesting than Elsa’s anyway. As a result, he dramatically collapsed onto the couch. “I can’t believe we have to wait until _May_. That’s…” Olaf started counting on his twig fingers. “ _Seven months_ away?”

“But it’ll _fly by,_ I’m sure… uh, and—” Anna had no idea why she felt nervous asking this of her sister, but she did, and she couldn’t ignore it. “Elsa, I’d love you to be there… when the baby’s born. If you want to, I mean. I don’t want to pressure you into anything since it’ll probably be, well—graphic. And everything.”

“I’d love to,” Elsa said, smiling. Feeling her heart swell. Anna let out a sigh of relief. No reason to be worried.

“Can I come?!” Olaf jumped in the air, but Anna shook her head and simply ignored him. _Way_ too graphic for a snowman.

“Kristoff thought maybe he would send you something through Gale mail and then you could ride Nokk. You know, in case it happens quickly.”

“Wow you’ve really thought things through.”

“Kristoff has been working on an entire birth plan. And it’s _very_ detailed. You should see his journals.” He was tracking her symptoms and her cycle and the weeks. He read countless books on pregnancy, transcribing pages upon pages of what happens on a week to week basis. And all of this in just a few days… his childbirth repertoire would only grow over the coming months.

But still he only shrugged. Oh-so-humble. “I want to know what she’s going through. So I can be there for her, fully, every single step of the way.” Elsa beamed. She was so happy that Kristoff was the man Anna had decided was her happily ever after.

“Awww,” Anna said, holding her hands close to her heart.

“When are you going to tell Honeymaren and Ryder? It’s going to be so hard to not give it away!”

“Whichever Friday comes after I feel the baby start moving. Oh, oh! We can do some more charades! You can even guess your _horrible answers_ again to throw them off track!” Anna said, “Oh, oh, OH! _And_ maybe I’ll be showing by then and I don’t even have to mime it I can just, like, _show_ it. Uh—wordplay totally intended.”

Before Elsa knew it, she had tears pooling in her eyes. She didn’t think she was one for tears but seeing her little sister beaming talking about her future family overwhelmed Elsa with emotions. “I’m so happy for you, Anna.”

“Aww!” Anna bounded up to her sister and brought Elsa into her arms. When she pulled away, she noticed how Elsa’s tears glistened in the moonlight, instantly feeling hot tears stinging her own eyes the second she did. She could barely get out: “Elsa… are you _crying_?”

Elsa started laughing but the tears spilled from her eyes and down her cheeks. Noticing Anna’s tears, Elsa started wiping them away with her thumbs. “And you’re crying, too.”

“ _You know_ I’m an empathetic crier,” Anna said, hugging her sister again.

“I’m just … _so thrilled_ for you two. And I’m really excited to be an aunt.” Elsa squeezed Anna tighter and then beckoned for Kristoff to join. Olaf ran up to them and hugged Anna’s legs, shedding some wholesome and loving snowman tears in the process. Sven wedged his way in to lay his head on Anna’s shoulders. A group hug. The original family. All they needed was Sven to complete their family portrait.

They basked in each other’s warmth for a while, enjoying the tender moment. Thinking about how much was going to change, but at the same time knowing how much would stay the same. Them, holding each other. This. Hugs, love. Family. Although the family was getting bigger and would likely _keep_ getting bigger… as long as they had each other, they knew that the only changes would be for the better. Because love is the one thing in life that’s permanent.


End file.
